


Angels Become Devils

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facials, Flirting, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: After another successful mission, Elena is relaxing with Sabina and Jane in a luxury hotel as they wait for their ride home. Things are quiet until there is a misunderstanding with the shower. Very M-rated smut. PWP. Post-Charlie's Angels 2019. Intersex. G!P Elena x Sabina x Jane.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Angels Become Devils

The Angels timed the clink of their champagne glasses with the fireworks that lit the sky above. It was the perfect way to end the day. To end another successful mission. They had been sent to an exotic country to stop a corrupt politician from rigging an upcoming election and forming alliances with other terrifying underground forces. The past work had been a lot of hard work for Elena, Sabina and Jane, but now that it was all settled, they could finally have some time to themselves to rest and relax before heading back home.

They sat back on their reclines, watching the fireworks from the balcony of a five-star hotel. As Elena took another sip of champagne from her glass, she licked her lips, enjoying the rick taste. She then paused and turned to the others. ''We don't have to worry about the room bill, do we?''

Sabina tilted her head to look at her new teammate. She pushed her sunglasses down and glared at her. ''I thought you were helping pay?''

''What?'' Elena gasped. She was ready to spit up her champagne if it meant saving money.

Jane grinned and rolled her eyes. ''Relax, Sabina's playing with you.''

A wide grin grew across Sabina's lips. ''You should know by now that I'm a tease.''

Releasing a sigh of relief, Elena relaxed back into her recliner. ''I thought I was about to have a heart attack.''

''Yeah, I've been known to do that to women,'' Sabina smirked.

While Elena looked away to hide her flustered face, Jane turned to Sabina and glared at her. ''Really?''

''Yeah,'' Sabina sat up and took off her glasses so that she could make eye contact with Jane. ''Are you telling me that your heart has never skipped a beat for me?''

''No.''

''Not even a little hop?''

Jane looked back up at the sky. ''When did Bosley say our ride would be here?''

Setting her champagne glass aside, Elena got up and checked her watch. ''I think we still have two more hours.''

Sabina clapped her hands together excitedly and then leaned over Jane. While she was doing everything she could to ignore her, Sabina was having too much fun to stop now. ''That's more than enough time to win your heart.''

''The only thing you'll be winning is a restraining order. Can't you flirt with Elena for a change?''

Sabina laughed. ''You say that like I haven't been flirting with her since the beginning.''

As she was about to head inside, Elena almost stumbled over her recliner. ''You have?''

Sabina looked genuinely offended. ''I'm usually better than this. Maybe my gaydar is faulty?''

''Wouldn't be the only thing faulty with you,'' Jane mumbled. She didn't look back when Sabina glared amusedly at her.

Elena stood by the balcony door feeling very hot and with chills running up and down her body. She'd always thought that Sabina's teasing was just that. Surely the Angel wasn't actually flirting with her for real? Right? Elena never considered herself someone that women would openly flirt with. And to have Sabina, who just radiated a tremendous amount of aura, openly admit that she's been flirting with her left Elena feeling numb and giddy. However, this surprising news also had another kind of effect on Elena. The moment she felt a jolt of excitement rush down and reach a certain spot between her legs, she rushed back inside before either Sabina or Jane could question her.

Breathing heavily, Elena decided to a quick shower would do her some good. The fireworks were apparently going to be lasting for the whole night, so she would still have time to see it afterwards. But, she needed to deal with this growing problem now before Sabina and Jane noticed. While both of them new that their newest recruit was Intersex, Elena wasn't about to reveal that the reason for her excitement was because of those two. Elena cursed and thanked her lucky stars that she was paired with two of the most beautiful women she'd ever met.

As she grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom, she tried to calm her nerves by convincing herself that Sabina wasn't really flirting with her. It was most likely just more banter. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't see why Sabina would be interested in her when there was Jane. Despite their squabbles, they both admired each other and worked so well together. Elena didn't want to come between that. She would be more than happy to stand aside and let them two get together if it made them happy.

She entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her and setting the towel on the railing to make it nice and warm. She quickly stripped, throwing aside her clothes until she was standing fully naked. Immediately, she noticed a certain appendage dangling between her legs was getting harder and bigger with each passing second.

''You wanted to come out and see the fireworks too?'' she joked as she stared down at her cock. After a second of silence, she shook her head. ''I'm talking to my penis. I really am hopeless.

Just as she was about to switch on the water for the shower, the door opened behind her. She instinctively turned around to see who it was. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw that it was Sabina who had entered the bathroom with her. A very naked Sabina. The two women stared at each other in confusion. Sabina's eyes darted downwards at Elena's cock. Sabina made no attempt to cover herself. As for Elena, she was too far away to grab her towel, so she resorted to cupping her hands between her legs. But, at this stage, it was getting very difficult to hide.

''What are you doing?'' Elena shrieked.

''Sorry, I was coming to take a shower,'' Sabina gawked. She didn't know where to look. She tried to look up to spare Elena's blushes, but that just meant that the next thing she saw was Elena's breasts. Her eyes continued to move up until she was staring into Elena's. ''I didn't realize you were in here.''

''Well, now you know. So…do you mind?''

Sabina casually rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. ''Damn, I spoke with the hotel staff earlier and they said hot water is limited at the moment. I don't know if there will be enough for three separate showers.''

Elena blinked. ''Three?''

Right on cue, Jane appeared behind Sabina. Elena was grateful to see that Jane was covering her body with a bathrobe. However, she still looked drop-dead gorgeous with it, and the fact it was the only piece of clothing that she had on didn't help Elena in the slightest. She could feel herself getting harder right in front of them. There was no way she could cover her shaft and balls. Realizing that this was a losing battle, Elena moved her hands away and buried her face in her palms. Her skin felt so hot as she groaned loudly.

Sabina clicked her tongue. ''We should have set a schedule for shower usage earlier.''

''Well,'' Jane said strongly. ''You should have told us about the limited hot water.''

''Sorry, it slipped my mind. I got distracted by the fireworks.''

Jane huffed. ''Fine, then we'll have to share.''

Elena glanced up at them and felt her mouth go dry. The thought of Sabina and Jane taking a shower together was making her whole face turn red. She could feel her cock getting harder as she tried to fight back against those lewd thoughts. It wasn't helped when Sabina and Jane both noticed, clearly impressed by Elena's incredible size and thickness. Elena would have felt prideful if not for the fact that she was still thinking about the two together. She was happy but also saddened at the same time.

''Okay,'' she tried to reach for her towel. ''I'll leave you two to get started. I might have hot water later.''

Sabina tried to stop herself from laughing as she reached out and took Elena's hand. ''I think Jane was talking about the three of us.''

Elena gulped. ''The three of us? You mean me too?''

''No, I meant one of the hotel staff,'' Jane replied sarcastically with a smile.

Sabina clicked her fingers. ''The lady behind the desk was cute. I'm not going to lie.''

It was only just beginning to dawn on Elena what was happening. Both Sabina and Jane had entered the bathroom with her, with the latter closing and locking the door. She was finding it difficult to breathe as the Angels advanced towards her. Then, Jane peeled off her bathrobe so that she was nude as well. Sabina glanced at her and whistled. Elena would have done the same thing if she was not stunned by Jane's beauty. She was fit and toned. She looked like she could snap Elena in half, and that turned her own even more. As for Sabina, she was lean and slender with a little bit of muscle too, though not to Jane's extent. Elena had a feeling that them being fit was a requirement for the job.

''You know,'' Elena gestured downwards to her erection. ''There's going to be a lot of touching when we stand in the shower together.''

Sabina's hand travelled up Elena's arm. At the same time, she leaned forward. ''That's the idea.''

Overcoming her shock, Elena was fully accepting of the situation she found herself in. As she felt Sabina's hand travel along her skin, she could hear Jane turn on the shower and step inside the spacious glass cubicle. She held out a hand for Elena to take. She graciously accepted it and was guided into the cubicle with Sabina following closely behind like an excited puppy about to receive a treat.

The warm water splashed on Elena and she had her back pressed against the wall as Sabina and Jane's hands began to roam all over her body. They were pressing their bodies against her and Elena couldn't resist reaching out and let her fingers glide over their smooth skin. This was like a dream come true for Elena as a moan slipped out of her mouth once she felt her breasts being caressed. Sabina and Jane groped their newest recruit's breasts firmly, palming them before pinching her nipples in unison. Elena closed her eyes and arched her back so that she could push out her chest towards them, wanting to feel more. The evidence of her arousal finally reached full-length. Her cock stood at a very impressive 10 inches, waiting to receive some lovely attention.

Finally, Jane lowered her hand and grasped Elena's hard shaft. When Elena opened her mouth to moan, she felt a soft pair of lips being pressed against hers. She opened her eyes to see that it was Sabina who had swooped in for the passionate kiss. Elena smiled against Sabina's lips and eagerly returned the kiss. At the same time, Jane leaned forward and planted her lips on Elena's neck, sucking lightly on her skin and making her moan into Sabina's mouth. This continued for a few more seconds before Elena pulled back, separating herself from Elena's lips. When Jane looked up, she smiled when she saw the leading look in Elena's eyes. The two of them came forward for a heated kiss of their own. Feeling braver, Elena slipped her tongue into Jane's mouth. Her moans escalated when she felt Sabina's fingers wrap around the base of her cock, helping Jane to stroke her.

As the two of them pumped Elena's cock, they alternated between sharing kisses with the young woman. As Elena switched, Sabina and Jane's faces were coming closer together until their lips finally met. It was at that moment that Elena felt like her brain was about to melt. As the three of them stood under the shower, they shared a kiss together. Their tongues danced together, coming out to brush against the other person's lips and tongues. At the same time, Sabina and Jane had found a good rhythm together to pump Elena's long, thick shaft. Elena found herself thrusting her hips, happy to feel their hands rub her full length from the base to the tip. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Sabina and Jane then moved their lips down until they came to Elena's breasts.

''Oh, fuck,'' Elena whimpered as she felt the Angels latch their lips around her nipples and tug on them with her teeth. They seemed to be working in synch, flicking their tongues and biting on her hardened buds in the same way and at the same time. It felt too good to be true.

Then, they kissed their way further down. After kissing down Elena's toned stomach, both Sabina and Jane found themselves kneeling with Elena's cock standing right in front of them, swaying hypnotically under the weight of the shower raining down on top of them. While Sabina was content to simply stare at the magnificent length in front of her, Jane's patience had flown right out of the window. She came forward and started kissing along Elena's length. As she dragged her tongue up and down the underside, Sabina soon joined in. She swirled her tongue around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that was leaking from the slit. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she sealed her lips around the head and started bobbing her head up and down.

Elena leaned back against the wall and thrust her hips, driving her cock deeper into Sabina's mouth while Jane planted dozens of kisses around the base of her shaft. Elena reached down and placed her hands on top of their heads, encouraging them to keep going. Sabina sucked on Elena's cock faster, forcing more of the length into her mouth until the tip was hitting the back of her throat. She was more than happy to let Elena thrust her cock down her throat. Before long, she was gagging on the length and forced to release her so that she could catch her breath.

Elena was lost for words as she felt Sabina and Jane's lips on her cock, both giving her lengthy shaft plenty of pleasure. On a few occasions, their tongues would come together as they kissed her cock. Elena glanced down and watched Sabina and Jane make-out in-between the attention they were lavishing onto her. Watching them kiss almost felt just as good as the feeling of them sucking on her cock, both competing to see who could deepthroat Elena for the longest period of time. She squirmed excitedly, groaning as she felt them kiss and lick every inch of her cock. She thrust her hips, fucking their mouths relentlessly. As she listened to Jane gag, Sabina moved her head underneath so that she could drag her tongue all over Elena's balls. Elena moaned as she felt Sabina start to suck on one of them. The pleasure doubled when she felt Jane join her, taking the other ball in her mouth. They both sucked and slobbered on Elena's balls enthusiastically.

Eventually, the pleasure was too overwhelming for Elena to cope with. She gripped their hair and grunted. ''Fuck, I think I'm cumming!''

Sabina and Jane pulled their faces back while pumping Elena's cock as fast as possible. Elena glanced down at them, noticing that the tip was pointing at their faces and their mouths were open as wide as possible. Once she realized what they were planning, she couldn't hold back any longer. Elena exploded all over their faces, painting them with her thick and warm cum. Her body jerked a few times while Sabina and Jane moaned with delight as they received a very mess reward for their hard work.

As she licked her lips, Sabina looked up at the flustered Elena with a cat-like grin. ''Never took you for one with a dirty mouth.''

''Sorry,'' Elena said, brushing her wet hair out of her face. ''It just slipped out.''

Jane nodded. ''It suits you.''

''Really?'' Elena smiled. ''Okay, then…get ready. Because I'm about to…put my…penis in your…vaginas?''

Sabina and Jane glanced at each other before turning back to Elena. ''Perhaps it's best when in the moment.''

''Right.'' Elena blushed.

When the two of them stood back up, they both took turns kissing Elena. She could taste herself on their lips, but she didn't want to stop. Elena would wrap her arms around them, pulling them both close as she embraced them. They could feel her cock beginning to harden. In a few short moments, she would be back to full length. When Jane was distracted as she shared another feverish kiss with Elena, Sabina took the initiative and hooked her arm under Jane's leg before lifting it up, giving Elena a better view of the woman's drenched pussy.

Elena and Jane locked eyes. The anticipation reached new heights as Elena stepped closer, guiding her cock towards Jane's entrance. Sabina knelt down to help Elena. She watched in amazement as the tip of the massive length rubbed up and down Jane's pussy, teasing her before she finally pushed inside. Jane threw her head back and moaned as she felt herself being stretched by Elena's girth.

''Am I going too fast?'' Elena questioned as she held Jane.

''No, it's fine,'' Jane groaned in arousal. ''You're just bigger than I anticipated.''

Sabina licked her lips. ''Maybe I can help?''

Before either Elena or Jane could question her, Sabina leaned forward and started licking Jane's pussy, just underneath where Elena's cock had entered. Her tongue made little circles around Jane's sensitive entrance before she then dragged it towards Elena's cock, teasing them both. Sabina smiled when she heard Elena and Jane moaning with pleasure.

''Okay,'' Elena purred. ''I'm going to start moving now.''

Jane nodded, bracing herself for the next part. She felt Elena grab her hips as the younger woman started thrusting in and out of her, going at a nice and steady pace. Wanting to feel more, Jane started rocking her hips back and forth to time herself with Elena's thrusts. Her body was on overload as she felt little sparks whenever Elena pushed in and pulled out of her over and over again. Sabina's tongue was also adding to the pleasure, lapping up her leaking juices. Before long, Elena was slamming her body against Jane's, fucking her harder and faster. With the full length of her cock being buried inside of Jane, Elena's balls were swinging against Sabina's face. Sabina didn't mind one bit. She reached out to fondle the swaying testicles, earning more moans of approval from Elena.

''You feel so good, Elena.'' Jane praised, arching her back. Her breasts bounced every time Elena's body crashed against hers.

Sabina glared up while licking Jane. Not wanting to be ignored, she trailed her tongue around Elena's cock until she reached a certain spot she knew would get Jane's attention. Her tongue flickered over the clit, pressing against it with enough force to cause Jane to almost stumble and fall in the shower. But, she held on while Elena pounded her harder than ever before. Jane's eyes were rolling into the back of her head as Elena and Sabina made her feel like one of the fireworks on display outside, ready to explode at any moment.

Jane screamed in delight as her climax made her whole body quake. If it weren't for Elena's instinct and quick reflexes, she would have collapsed on top of Sabina. Elena had a feeling that Sabina wouldn't have minded that, in fact, she probably would have been proud at making Jane weak in the knees in such a way.

Sighing with satisfaction, Jane moved back, feeling Elena slip out of her. Elena whined at the loss of contact, but she felt much better once Sabina rose to her feet and take Jane's place. Sabina bit her bottom lip as the two of them locked eyes. Elena couldn't move as she stared at Sabina, mesmerized by the other woman's beauty. She opened her mouth to compliment her.

''You're beautiful.'' Sabina beat her to the punch.

Elena was frozen on the spot. Her lips curled up into a big smile and her cheeks reddened.

''And brave, and smart,'' Sabina continued, enjoying the sound of Elena laughing with each new praiseworthy description. ''And the coolest person I know.''

''Sabina, you've praised her enough,'' Jane commented as she stood next to them, pushing them closer together. ''Less flirting, more fucking.''

Regaining her composure, Elena leaned forward so that her lips brushed against Sabina's. She felt the other woman's breath hitched when she pushed her cock against her soaked pussy. Sabina's wetness leaked onto the head of the shaft as it started slowly pushing inside of her. She hugged Elena tightly, lifting her hips so that she had a better angle to thrust inside of her. The softest of moans escaped from Sabina's mouth once Elena was inside of her. Elena paused to take in that sweet sound, and her heart leapt in response.

''Fuck, you feel so good, Sabina.'' Elena moaned.

Sabina's body was shaking as Elena slowly pushed the full length of her cock inside. It took a moment before she was able to fully take in the entirety of Elena's shaft. The immense girth stretching her pussy was easily one of the best sensations of her life. Beside her, she could feel Jane's hands stroking her body to ease her into the experience. As Jane started kissing Sabina's neck, Elena pulled back before slamming her cock back inside of Sabina, eliciting more moans of pleasure. They held onto Sabina tightly as Elena started fucking her harder and faster. The running water from the shower drowned out the screams that were erupting from Sabina's mouth. Though, Elena was still hoping that they didn't have anyone in the neighboring rooms hear their antics.

Jane smirked at them before she dropped down onto her knees. Wanting to return the favor, she licked up and down Sabina's pussy and then all along Elena's cock. She didn't expect to enjoy this so much, but there was something alluring and erotic about lapping up Sabina's juices as she leaked onto Elena's throbbing shaft. When she felt Elena's balls slap her cheek, she moved further down so that she could suck on them, slurping on them one after the other, encouraging Elena to fuck Sabina faster.

Elena cried out as she felt herself getting closer to her own orgasm. She didn't want to cum yet, but after the joined blowjob, fucking Jane, and now fucking Sabina with Jane's mouth on her balls, it made it impossible for Elena to hold out for much longer. She grabbed Sabina's hips and pumped her cock deep into her. Her cock pulsed inside of Sabina, and before she could warn her, she exploded inside of her.

''Oh, Elena!'' Sabina screamed. She could feel Elena erupting inside of her, pumping her seed inside of her. She was already close to her own release, and feeling Elena fill her up was more than enough to tip her over the edge too.

Jane smiled as she lapped up both of their releases, licking Elena's thick cum as it leaked out of Sabina's pussy. She felt them slow their movements before finally coming to a complete stop, holding each other and panting heavily. When Jane was sure they were finished, she rose to her feet and joined them in a loving embrace.

Trying to come down from her high, Elena burst out in laughter. ''I guess that's one way to save water.''

She stopped laughing and slowly looked up at the showerhead. She had no way of knowing how long they had been under the water; however, she could tell that the temperature had remained the same for a very long time and it showed no sign of changing. When she lowered her gaze down, she noticed Sabina and Jane smirking at her.

''We weren't going to run out of hot water, were we?''

Sabina giggled. ''This is a five-star hotel. You should have suspected something was fishy about my story.''

''But, you are right,'' Jane smiled smugly. ''We did save on water.''

Blushing once more, Elena laughed and rested her body between theirs, letting the water run down on all three of them. ''We should probably get ready before our ride shows up.''

''You said earlier than we had two more hours…'' Sabina replied as she wrapped her arms around Elena and pulled her close until their lips were inches apart. ''I think there's enough time for an encore.''

Jane leaned forward. Her lips ghosted across the skin of Elena's neck. ''If you can keep up.''

Elena smiled brightly. ''Oh, I can keep it up, just like I'm going to keep you two up…with my penis''

''Dirty talk should be used sparingly.'' Sabina teased before the Angels moved onto round two.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHARLIE'S ANGELS FIC. I KNEW AS SOON AS I SAW THE NEW FILM THAT I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING WITH OUR NEW ANGELS. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ IT. DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I'M ALWAYS HAPPY TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF EACH OF MY STORIES. SPEAKING OF MY STORIES, IF YOU'RE NEW AROUND THESE PARTS, I HAVE LOTS OF OTHER STORIES FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS IF YOU'D LIKE TO CHECK THEM OUT. AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE TO VOTE FOR UPCOMING STORIES TOO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. IN THE MEANTIME, YOU ALL STAY SAFE OUT THERE AND STAY AMAZING. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
